


Recommence

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Little ficlet inspired by the difference between TFP Starscream and other Starscreams. Was he ever as pointedly sassy as the others, and what might that have looked like?





	Recommence

“It’s lovely,” Starscream said, staring out the window and flicking his wings. “If you don’t mind staring at an alien wasteland.”

Megatron let the silence lengthen between them. It had been a long time since Starscream had said something like that to Megatron’s face.

Or not to his face. He was, after all, still looking away.

But it was something. Whether something good or something bad remained to be seen. 

“I thought you would be pleased, Starscream,” Megatron said. He clutched at the armrests of his throne for a moment, digging into it with his claws just because he could. 

Then he stood up and stepped over to Starscream, not bothering to try to muffle the noise of his footsteps. If Starscream was feeling brave enough to mock him, well.

“I thought you would be glad,” Megatron said to Starscream’s back. His wings twitched, a nervous, reflexive movement. A fearful one? Megatron clenched a fist at his side. He couldn’t touch Starscream, not yet. 

“To see this world reduced to ash and dust.”

The wing twitching slowed to something almost haughty. Almost smug. Starscream turned. “I a–I mean, I would be. I want to see this dirt ball burn as much as you do.”

His optics were bright. Megatron reached for his wing.

Starscream’s optics flickered, and the wing moved. Away from Megatron. “But we could have had Cybertron back instead.”

There was anger in it. Megatron growled and Starscream flinched. But if Starscream was feeling this brave, he had to know that Megatron was growling at himself too.

His hand closed over Starscream’s wing. Starscream’s optics flickered again, knowing it meant punishment. 

“We must vanquish our enemies first,” Megatron said. The wing vibrated under his hand, all tense expectation.

He tightened his grip, just barely. He’d done this enough times to know where pain began, and how to stop just before it.

Starscream looked at him. At his wing. At the claws curled around it.

Megatron waited. This wouldn’t be the same–couldn’t be, not when years of war had taken their toll on them both. Had turned a dangerous game into a bitter one, where neither of them was sure how it might end.

Starscream’s glossa darted out to lick his lip plates. Was that unease or invitation? Megatron’s engines revved in spite of themselves, and the tips of his claws dug into Starscream’s wing.

He hissed. “Well… my lord… that is…”

Megatron chuckled. “Well, what?”

“Well. Well, you could have just made sure to kill them, and not wasted your–”

Megatron’s hand tightened hard around Starscream’s wing. He yelped, an undignified, staticky noise. Something deep in his throat sparked.

His hand reached up, blind and reflexive, and tightened around Megatron’s cheek. He could feel Starscream’s claws there, pressed against the grooves of his scars.

He waited. Had he miscalculated? Would Starscream maim him now, as he had once before? 

He wasn’t sure he cared. Starscream had returned. And perhaps so had the beginning of his confidence. That was worth energon, and not Starscream’s alone.

The clawed hand drew his head down, pressing him into a kiss as harsh and unforgiving as his grip on Starscream’s wing.


End file.
